Where Do Elfings Come From?
by Arden Skysender
Summary: Glorfindel is in trouble. Again. What mess has his daughter gotten him into this time? How are elfings made? Watch the Balrog Slayer struggle with this one! continuations of my other pieces.


A/N this is a continuation of my pieces "Wherever your Hope has Gone", and "I told You So." I just couldn't resist.

"Adar?" came the small voice from above him. Glorfindel opened an eye sleepily, to see his young daughter Ebony at his side, a curios expression upon her face. He groaned. She was in an inquisitive mood, and that meant that there would be no more sleep for him this afternoon. He turned to face his daughter.

"What is it mella?" he asked, wondering what brought his daughter to him when she should be out playing with the twin sons of Allarah and young Rhuark of Sahara. Her eyes were wide.

"Adar, how are elfings made?" she asked innocently, confused. Glorfindel nearly choked on his own tongue. 'You see, Cïrüan and Liäm told me that their fathers told them that they are brought by a large bird called the stork, but I don't see how a bird could carry both of them at once, Adar, for when we wrestle they are very heavy," she said indignantly.

Glorfindel's eyes widened, and he looked terrified for a moment. "LORASAR! LORASAR? Elleth? Where are you! I NEED YOU!" Ebony looked at her panicking father in surprise.

"What is wrong Adar?" she asked, as she got up on the chair her father had left, and watched him throw himself around the house, trying to find Lorasar before what little time he had before answering the question of doom ran out. "I haven't even finished my question yet," she said, wide eyed. Glorfindel had given up. He would have to field this question, at least until Lorasar returned. It wasn't fair.

"What is it then Ebony?" he asked, a little reluctantly.

"Well, I didn't think this made sense, so I asked Rhuark, and he said that his father told him about this vegetable called a cabbage, and that it has mystical powers, as elfings appear underneath them." Glorfindels eyes lit up, seeing a way out.

"Yes! yes, that is exactly what happens." He said a little too enthusiastically. Ebony's eyes narrowed.

"Are you sure?" she asked, a little suspiciously. Glorfindel nodded emphatically.

"All right then," she said, before skipping out, content with he answer. Glorfindel sighed with relief, before settling down to finish his nap.

Later that night

"Ebony, eat your vegetables," Lorasar said, as she put a plate of bread upon the table. Ebony shook her head emphatically.

"I can't Nana," she said solemnly, pushing her plate away. Lorasar looked at her daughter oddly. It wasn't like Ebony to not finish her meal.

"Why can't you finish your meal mella? Look, I've even made cabbage, a rare treat from the shire," she said, eating some, making a show of how delicious it was. Ebony's eyes widened.

"Nana! You can not eat that!" she said, snatching the plate away from her mother. Lorasar jerked in surprise. 'Why not mella?" she asked, a little concerned at her daughters behavior. Glorfindel thought that now would be an excellent time to see how Erestor was.

He got up from the table, and tried to creep away, just in time to hear Ebony say "Because you might be eating an elfing!" Lorasar's eyes widened, trying to hold back her laughter. "And what silly person told you that?" she asked, her eyes bright.

"Ädar or course," she answered, quickly. The grin of mirth on Lorasar's face faded.

Lorasar turned to glare at Glorfindel, who stopped in his tracks, grinning sheepishly. "Glorfindel, get in that kitchen right now!" she demanded, getting up from the table. Ebony grinned. Whenever her mother used that tone of voice, the outcome was always interesting. She got up from the table, and went to the kitchen door, intent to listen in.

Meanwhile, things did not bode well for Glorfindel.

"You told her that children were born from cabbages!" she demanded, not knowing whether to laugh or yell at her uncomfortable husband.

"She asked me where elfings came from! You weren't here, I had to tell her something!" he said, sitting down in a chair. "What was I supposed to say?"

"Hmmm….let me think…THE TRUTH!" she said, pacing furiously. "Whatever possessed you? Who gave you the idea to tell her that?"

"Erestor," he said promptly. She just stared at him in shock.

"Well if you must know, it made more sense than the 'being brought by the stork' answer that the twins had been given by Elladan and Elrohir."

Lorasar was completely at a loss for words.

"Mella?" he asked cautiously, trying to edge out of the kitchen, opening the door, when Ebony fell through, who was listening in. Lorasar snapped out of her stupor. (How could four of the Lords of Imladris fail to form a comprehensive answer about where children came from?) "Young Lady, go to the family room and sit down. Your father will be there shortly."

"He will?" she asked delightedly, knowing that an answer was coming.

"I will?" Glorfindel asked, his eyes begging her not to make him go.

"Yes," She said firmly. "Go." Glorfindel dragged himself into the family room, staring at the door longingly. "Get!" she said, as she went to leave the room. "And if she does not know the truth before I get back, there will be trouble!" Honestly, it was like having two elfings at times. Meanwhile, she went to see the twins. She knocked on the door, and Allarah answered the door.

"I apologize for the hour Allarah, but maybe you would like to inform one or both of your infernal husbands how elfings are made, considering they have two, and have no idea how they were created." She said, Allarah looking at her oddly. Elladan came to stand next to her, inviting Lorasar in. Lorasar explained the situation, and Allarah turned and glared at Elladan and Elrohir, who were looking remarkably innocent.

"What did you tell them that for? I thought we all sat down and explained this properly months ago!" she exclaimed, and the twins were still looking confused.

"We didn't tell them that," Elladan said, astonished.

"The twins have known where elfings come from for the past year," Elrohir said emphatically, and Lorasar began to think very hard. She apologized, and then went to see Erestor and Sahara, where when asking them the same question, she was met with the same answer. Rhuark had known about where elfings come from for almost twice as long as the twins.

On her way back to the rooms, she began to realise what had happened. The little minx! Ebony seemed to have a knack for making her father uncomfortable, and she enjoyed it so much, she began to look for opportunities to do so. Lorasar shook her head, a smile upon her face. Her daughter was making her proud.

When she opened the door, she found Glorfindel slumped over in a chair, his head in his hands.

Lorasar went to sit beside him. Glorfindel looked up at her with a pained expression.

"So that went well, did it?" she asked, fighting a smile. "She didn't have too many questions did she?" Lorasar asked innocently, knowing that her daughter must have known where elfings came from all along, and only wanted to frustrate her father.

"Worse," he said, his voice muffled by his hands.

"What?" She asked with a straight face.

"She kept interrupting," he said, still not showing his face.

"I don't see how that's so bad…"

"WITH CORRECTIONS!"

Lorasar burst out laughing. "So let me get this straight. Your daughter, who is not even old enough to stay out on her own, knew more about where elfings came from then you did?" She asked, in between her gales of laughter.

"Yes," groaned Glorfindel, as he buried his face in his hands. An idea came to him. "And it's your fault!" he declared, startling her into silence.

"My fault? How is it my fault?" she demanded, folding her arms, as he began to lean towards her.

"Because you have been neglecting me terribly. It's no wonder I know nothing of were elfings come from." He said, leaning over her, pressing her back, running his hand up the inside of her thigh. She shivered, before smiling at him wickedly.

"If I've been neglecting you so terribly, Oh Golden Flower" (she smiled triumphantly as he once again winced at her mocking use of his title) "Then maybe you deserved it."

Glorfindel laughed, before swinging her up into his arms, struggling half heartedly. "Well then, maybe if I have been so naughty," he breathed into her ear huskily, "Maybe you should punish me," he carried her into their room,

"Perhaps a good spanking is in order," she said, smiling sensuously. And Glorfindel grinned. "You promise?" he asked, before kicking shut the door.

-

Ebony lay in her bed awake for a long time that night. Her poor uneducated father. Imagine not knowing where elfings came from. She had known for years now. She was the one who ended up giving the 'talk' to him. She drifted off to sleep, thankfully oblivious to all that was occurring in the next room. And when you think about it, it was a good thing too!

A/N: WOULD YOU LIKE MORE FICLETS? Whilst I'm waiting for inspiration for my new story, I'm writing some, the next one will be from I'd give up forever to touch you, and will be quite naughty and amusing ithink. Let me know! Review review review! Please? lol


End file.
